CaptainOmnii
Destin Manderville (Born: ), better known online as CaptainOmnii or Omnii, is an American YouTube gaming commentator. Omnii plays a variety of video games on his channel, with most of them being on PC. He plays more Horror Games compared to the other games he plays on his channel. Personal Life Destin has revealed some of his personal life on his channel and on other medias. He is currently a high school senior, and has a girlfriend. He has revealed that he has a girlfriend in some of his Instagram posts and her name is Shannon. Destin has mentioned many times that he lives in Northern Florida and he has traveled to Orlando and vlogged it many times. He also mentioned that he skateboards and is a surfer, and an older post on his Instagram show a video of him skateboarding from 2015. History CaptainOmnii has talked about his YouTube History a couple times, recently he livestreamed VOD now deleted and talked about how he got into YouTube and his start. Destin got into YouTube in 2006 2007 when he was very young and was introduced to him by a friend of his. He mentioned that he watched a spongebob SAW parody and that it scarred him for many years. He said he also watched a bunch of rollercoaster videos, toontown videos, skateboarding clips, etc. Before YouTube Destin has been playing PC games since 2006 when his grandmother bought him a laptop, and his friend introduced him to Toontown and Roblox. Fast forward to 2010, he began playing Minecraft and found some YouTubers to watch consistently. Eventually 2012 came around and he began watching Markiplier, Pewdiepie, Smosh, Rooster Teeth, etc. Then he was inspired to make his own videos, so he used his laptop and downloaded a free screen recorder and used his iPod Touch at the time to record a facecam. He would record these videos at his grandmother's house and at his Karate summer camp he would stay at. His favorite YouTuber to this day is Markiplier and he was heavily inspired at the time. Omnii recorded these videos from 2012 to 2014, he wished he could have a YouTube channel but his parents were not in favor of a channel. He also found out he could draw in 2012 and he was in many different fandoms, like the Brony fandom, the Doctor Who fandom, various Anime fandoms, and more. YouTube Career CaptainOmnii started his YouTube career on May 13th of 2015, while he was in 8th grade. He said that he couldn't have a YouTube channel because of his parents at the time but he still made videos when he was at his grandmother's house because she didn't care. His first video on his channel is a 100 Subscriber Special ROOM TOUR, but his first video, according to the web archive archive.org his first video was on a game called VELOCIBOX. He also did some sketches in 2015 which have all been deleted except for Five Stages of Middle School and a Daily Vlogger Impressions. Omnii switched up his style on his channel from Gaming to Vlogging and Lifestyle in early 2016 but after a month he went back to Gaming. His upload schedule was very sporadic from 2015 to summer 2016 but when he made a vlog, BIG Changes for the Channel where he talked about doing YouTube in a different way and putting more effort into his videos. Since then his videos and thumbnails have improved by a landslide of what his original videos were. CaptainOmnii's upload schedule has always been all over the place, recently he has started to upload a little more frequently but he has not been on the daily streak that he wants to reach. The End of CaptainOmnii On September 16th 2018, Destin ended his career under the name of CaptainOmnii. He uploaded a YouTube video that was titles Goodbye CaptainOmnii... (Please Watch) where he officially quit under the CaptainOmnii name. He didn't fully quit YouTube though, he announced that he was making a new channel under the name of PepsyDesty later renamed to DingusDesty. He has previously switched to another channel in the past 2ndCaptainOmnii but he kept the name CaptainOmnii while he was doing it. He claimed that his adsense was temporarily suspended back in 2016, which was the height of his original channel. He also said that he saw CrankGameplays switch channels the year prior, and he took this opportunity to do that himself. Destin said that switching channels was the worse thing he could have ever done. He talked about how switching channels burned him out and he ended up hating what he was putting out. He was on 2ndCaptainOmnii for 1 year and 7 1/2 months, but he barely uploaded after the first 5 months. Destin's inconsistent uploads started there, he said that everything snowballed and ended up tearing him apart in a deleted tweet. His tweets about the channel were very clear that he was unhappy with it. After the 2nd channel era, Destin moved back to his old channel in July of 2018, with a video titled new beginnings where he talked about a change in his content. He uploaded a little bit and was experimenting more with his videos, and everything was looking up for him. However, the battle scars from the 2nd channel era still affected him, even after moving back to the old channel. He uploaded a video on September 6th 2018, which was a normal gameplay of the game Nick Beard The Fedora of Destiny which he says was the video that showed he wasn't invested in it as much as he used to be, the audio was clipped the whole way through and the video was rushed. 10 days later he ended the CaptainOmnii era. Since moving on and becoming DingusDesty he says he is a little happier, but he still misses CaptainOmnii, and he has been debating on moving back to it. But then he contradicts himself and says that he wants to start something new and keep it going. He said that he is still dealing with the burnout he felt back in early 2017 and he has been taking steps to get over it. He says that he wants to be on track with making videos consistently in 2019. Destin said that he wants to not get caught up in the numbers, he wants to make things to entertain viewers and to have viewers connect with the videos he is creating. He said that CaptainOmnii was an experience and something that he will never forget and he wants to always remember and cherish what it was. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers